1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure for connecting an LED component usable for, for example, an illumination device or the like of a vehicle to a flat cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an electronic component-mounted module including a plurality of electronic components mounted on a printed board is used for various types of control units, illumination devices, or the like of automobiles. For example, such an electronic component-mounted module includes the electronic components mounted on the board by solder connection, and the electronic component-mounted module is connected to an external electric circuit by a connector having a terminal connected to the board by soldering (see Patent Document 1).
The electronic components and the circuit conductor are connected to each other by soldering. This involves a problem that for connecting an LED component, which is more and more decreasing in size such as an LED chip having a planar size of, for example, 2 mm×2 mm, a great amount of facility investment and highly precise quality control are required.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-111435